


as the dust settles

by cowardsandheroes



Category: Bates Motel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowardsandheroes/pseuds/cowardsandheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Happy birthday, Dylan." It's quiet; Dylan barely hears it. He's not sure if Norma meant to say it that quietly or if her words became muted because she grew unsure of saying those three words just as they left her mouth. </p><p>Dylan coughs, runs a hand through his hair. "Oh, uh, right," he replies. "Thanks. I'll uh. I'll be in the shower."</p>
            </blockquote>





	as the dust settles

Dylan wakes up the day of his birthday not expecting anything different. He's spent the majority of his life under-noticed and overshadowed by Norman, and growing up with Sam and limited finances meant that nothing was wasted on petty things like birthdays. He knew Norma had always hidden away money for Norman's birthday, tucked safely away in a drawer, saved up for months for a book or a new sweater-it was never much, but Dylan knew the look on Norman's face when the gift was handed over meant more to Norma than anything else in the world, and that anything Norman was given by his mother was akin to discovering hidden treasure on a deserted island. There was never any saved up money tucked away for gifts for Dylan, just a quick "Happy Birthday" from Norma in acknowledgement when he sat down at the table for breakfast. Sam would grunt in response, when he was there, but otherwise said nothing. Dylan wasn't his kid; he didn't care how old he was. Probably only would when Dylan was old enough to leave, because then that would be one less mouth for Sam to feed.

It's a Saturday, a day off, so he stays up late drinking-although if he was being honest with himself, whether or not he had to work the following day had no impact on his drinking or sleeping habits-and wakes up early with a hangover and headache, a gummy, fuzzy feeling leftover in his mouth from all of the alcohol staining his teeth. It's a familiar feeling. He heads into the kitchen to wash the taste away with a cup of coffee, grabs a couple of aspirin from the cupboard while he's in there. It's too early for Norman to be up-that kid always slept in late on the weekends, one of the few normal teenage things he actually did. Norma would either still be asleep herself or just waking up. She slept in as well, although never past ten. She needed to be up before Norman to make him breakfast, had to go down to the motel and make sure everything was running smoothly. 

Dylan has just swallowed the last of his coffee when he hears shuffling coming from the doorway. Norma enters the room seconds later, already dressed for the day. Dylan momentarily recalls he's still dressed in whatever he threw on yesterday before heading out with Remo before nodding at Norma. She smiles, small and uneasy. She's still not used to the idea of him being there, but things have gotten a bit better, less forced. A lot has changed since she told Dylan about Sam's death, but there's still uneasy tension in the room between the two of them.

"Good morning, Dylan. You're up early."

Dylan shrugs. "Yeah. Couldn't sleep, I guess." He turns and rinses his cup off in the sink before heading towards the doorway. His head is pounding and he just wants to get out, go for a ride on his bike in the fresh air to clear things up.

"I heard you up late. I just thought you would be sleeping in."

Dylan slows to a stop, one foot just past the edge of the doorway. His head throbs, a sudden jolt of pain, and he grits his teeth. "Like I said: couldn't sleep."

"Did you want some breakfast?" Norma offers. "I was going to make some omelets and bacon before heading down to the motel. I can make extra for you."

Dylan wants to say no. Doesn't want to accept hospitality from a woman who's always showed him hostility instead. She preferred Norman. Always had. Dylan was just the leftover reminder of a bad relationship she never wanted to be a part of. His stomach grumbles, though, and he sighs. Alcohol and aspirin on an empty stomach are a horrible idea. He's likely to throw up at the side of the road sometime later. The food may help his headache, as well. "Sure," he says. He turns around again, steps back toward the counter. He falters for a second, watching Norma pull the eggs from the fridge. "Do you need help?" he asks, feeling awkward and unsure as the words slip out.

"No, that's alright. I'll call when it's ready."

Dylan nods. Shrugs. He goes to move towards the door again, but stops when Norma's voice speaks up from behind. "Happy birthday, Dylan." It's quiet; Dylan barely hears it. He's not sure if Norma meant to say it that quietly or if her words became muted because she grew unsure of saying those three words just as they left her mouth. 

Dylan coughs, runs a hand through his hair. "Oh, uh, right," he replies. "Thanks. I'll uh. I'll be in the shower."

"Alright," Norma says and Dylan can hear her moving behind him again, opening the fridge and pulling out the ingredients she needed, settling a frying pan on the stove to heat up while she mixed the omelet batter. Dylan passes Norman on his way upstairs, nods in greeting at his brother. Norman lets out a rushed "Morning," as Dylan goes past, not stopping in his hurry to get to the kitchen, to Norma-to Mother, Dylan supplies hastily in his mind. Dylan feels strange, being in this house without the tension. It's not normal-far from it-but it's easier, and he can't help but smile a little at the feeling he actually belongs here.

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that in 'The Truth' Dylan tells Remo that he's 21,although later in 'Midnight' he tells Norma that he's 22. Could just be a continuity error, but I decided to write in this missing scene to explain the age thing.


End file.
